


never stopped loving you

by bookwormgoddess_nph



Series: love is unexpected oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, Leaving, Romance, Unrequited Love, kissing in the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormgoddess_nph/pseuds/bookwormgoddess_nph
Summary: cringy severus snape one-shot from when i used to like him
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: love is unexpected oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155314
Kudos: 4





	never stopped loving you

Y/N's POV

I woke up in my bed at 4:00 in the afternoon. I soon realized that I had to get my things. I had to arrive at Hogwarts soon. I rushed to my closet and grabbed random clothes and threw them in my trunk. After having lunch, I soon realized that it was 8 o'clock, I was late. I grabbed my trunk and appeared in front of the doors of the Great Hall. I arrived at the perfect time to hear Dumbledore announce my name.

"We also have another new professor this year, teaching muggle studies, Miss Y/N L/N," Dumbledore said.

I opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked all the way to the professor's table. I soon realized that I wasn't wearing my robes. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a backstreet boys' t-shirt.

"Sorry, I'm late headmaster, I didn't look at the time," I say apologizing.

Albus looked like he was about to have a laughing fit because of what I was wearing. I made my way to an empty chair next to who would you think, the one and only Severus Snape. He has a scowl on his face, he must not be happy I'm here.

"Hi, Sevy, did you miss me?" I ask poking him in the side.

"Do you have to be so annoying, Y/N?" He asks me.

"Is that how you say hello to your girlfriend," I say.

"You're my best friend Y/N and you haven't talked to me in 6 years, so you know I don't take kindly to people who leave." He says not even giving me eye contact. 

"You never change do you?" I ask.

He wouldn't answer me. I suddenly grab his face and smash his lips against mine. The other professors are having field days, while the students are all silent with jaws hanging. Once I pull away, he has a stupid smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd do that." He says.

"Yeah yeah, you big idiot," I say then going to eat my dinner. 

Let's just say class the next day was a riot.


End file.
